Already There
by Aubree
Summary: After Simone's death, Claire helps Peter to pick up the pieces. Set after 'Unexpected'. Paire Incest. So don't read if you don't like it. Mentions of PeterSimone. This was written in a very boring class, so there might be some missing information.
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Already There"

Rating: PG13 (Just to be safe)

Characters/Pairing: Peter/Claire

Summary: After Simone's death, Claire helps Peter to pick up the pieces.

Spoilers: Not really. As long as you saw up to 'Unexpected'.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just wish I owned Heroes. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Notes: This fic does not ignore the incest storyline so please don't read it if that bothers you. This is my first Heroes fic ever and my first fic in a very long time so, feedback would be loved and very much appreciated. Constructive criticism only please. Also, if you like the fic and want to be my beta, I'd love you forever!

Peter Petrelli was still in Issac's studio. He was slumped against one of the huge glass windows that encased the room. The sun's rays warmed his back as he sat, the top of his back growing warmer by the minute. Earlier, someone had heard the commotion and called the police. Simone's body was gone, leaving behind only a small pool of blood. A distraught Issac had been carried away by the police.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there. It seemed like hours although Peter knew that it could not have been.

He had repeatedly told himself that this wasn't his fault. How could he have known that Simone would have walked in at that moment? It had been Issac's fault. Issac had lied to him. It was Issac who had shot Simone. It was Issac's fault that she was dead. But none of that seemed to matter now. Peter was alone. He had no one.

But maybe that was Peter's destiny. To been alone. He could hurt anyone at any second it seemed and Peter could not see how anyone would want to be with him now. Why would you want to be with someone who could hurt you?

So many thoughts were racing through his mind, each thought even more confusing than the last. It was all too much and Peter could not make sense of any of it.

Save the cheerleader. Save the world. That's what he had believed. Well, he had done that. He saved the cheerleader. And now what had happened to the world? His world. She was gone. His world was gone forever. Or at least that was how Peter felt right now.

It had all been a lie. Besides, who had decided that the cheerleader needed saving anyway? What problems could she possibly have? She was an indestructible cheerleader! What could he do for her? Nothing. And now Peter had begun to wonder why it was that his thoughts had wandered off to Claire.

He shouldn't be thinking about her right now, or at all for that matter. He shouldn't care whether she was thinking about him too and yet he was. But the truth was whatever connection they had right now was as far as they should let it go. Anything beyond it was wrong. Forbidden.

A light knock interrupted Peter's musings.

"Hey," came a voice from not far away. It was Claire. Peter had not heard her enter.

What was she doing here? How had she gotten here? It wasn't safe for her to be here. She could have been followed or possibly even kidnapped.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked, concern etched into every line of his face.

Claire took a few steps closer to him before speaking, "I heard about Simone. I wanted to make sure you-" she cut herself off and then began again, "I'm sorry, Peter."

Peter shook his head and cast a brief glance around. "Don't be."

What was Claire supposed to say? Usually, had it been anyone other than Peter, this would be the part where Claire would say something like, 'You two were a really great match. I wish you'd had more time together' but she didn't wish that. In fact, Claire was glad that they were apart now. And maybe it was selfish of her that she'd rather see Peter like this than with Simone, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't that she wanted Simone dead, Claire wasn't that cruel, it was just that she didn't want anyone else with Peter. What she wanted for Peter was wrong. It was wrong of her to want to be with Peter like he'd been with Simone. He was her uncle after all. They were related! This briefly brought the notion that Simone could have been her aunt (Claire shuddered at the thought). Despite all of that, she didn't care. She just wanted Peter. She wanted to be close to him. Closer than she had ever been with anyone. She wanted him to want her. Claire wanted Peter to love her.

And as much as it hurt Claire to see Peter like this, she was sure that seeing him with Simone would have been even worse. Finally, after a rather tense bit of silence, she opened her mouth to respond.

"I wish I could help you feel better."

Peter didn't say anything for a few seconds. Claire figured this was his broody way of telling her to go away and leave him alone so she nodded and began to turn around.

"I never really loved her," came Peter's voice, causing Claire to whip around in surprise and look over at him.

"Wha-" she began.

"Simone. I never really loved her."

"Peter..." Claire said softly as she made her away over to him and took a seat next to him.

"Maybe it was just lust. Maybe it was because I didn't like Issac. And I knew he wanted her. I did it to spite him." All while he had been speaking, Peter's gaze had been intensely locked onto the ground and when he finished he finally looked up at Claire.

She sighed and locked eyes with him for a moment before allowing her gaze to wander all over his face, taking in every bit of him. Memorizing everything about him. She knew that this could be the last time she might get to look at him this closely, after all they were only a few inches apart. Claire smiled as Peter placed a hand on top of hers. The moment they touched she felt an overwhelming sense of comfort and safety. She loved that it was Peter who could make her feel that way.

"Peter," she whispered, leaning in closer to him.

Peter looked right back at her, inching even closer to her. There was something about the way she was looking at him. Something that was not strictly platonic, and even though that scared Peter, he welcomed it.

"Yeah," he whispered, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I-I think..." Claire wasn't sure where to go. She wanted to just lean over and kiss him. Just do it. Press her lips against his and make everything feel right.

Peter was suddenly struck by a thought, "We should get out of here."

"What?" Claire said, shocked at the sudden change in his attitude.

"We should go. Now."

Right now they had to get away. What was happening between them, how Claire had gotten here and everything else would have to wait.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. If enough people like it, I'll be sure to get the next chapter up. Oh, and if anyone would like to beta please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: "Already There"  
Rating: PG13 (Just to be safe)   
Characters/Pairing: Peter/Claire  
Summary: After Simone's death, Claire helps Peter to pick up the pieces.  
Spoilers: Not really. As long as you saw up to 'Unexpected'.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just wish I owned Heroes. No copyright infringement intended.  
Author's Notes: This fic does not ignore the incest storyline so please don't read it if that bothers you. This is my first Heroes fic ever and my first fic in a very long time so, feedback would be loved and very much appreciated. Constructive criticism only please. **Much thanks goes to my beta for her wonderful beta skills!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they reached Peter's apartment the two of them were breathing hard, having ran most of the way.

As soon as they had stepped inside, Peter shut the door behind Claire and only calmed down somewhat once he heard the reassuring click of the lock.

Claire was confused now. Peter had not asked how she had gotten here. Nor had he bothered to give her any sort of explanation for his actions earlier. And now she didn't know whether to say anything or to let the room stay silent.

Peter was obviously hurting. Claire knew that. She couldn't exactly expect him to be himself. Peter could deny it all that he wanted, but the fact of the matter was that some part of Peter must have loved Simone. There must have been some piece of her that Peter was trying to hold on to. He wouldn't have been acting like this if he didn't. It just wouldn't have made any sense at all.

Right now, Peter didn't seem to be paying her much attention at all. In fact, in the few minutes since they had arrived, he'd moved across the room and stood with his back to her, running his hands through his hair.

It seemed that they were both confused. There were so many things that Peter had wanted to ask Claire earlier, when she had first walked into Isaac's studio, and now all of that seemed to be taking a back seat.

Peter couldn't love Claire. Not now. How would he have come off? Completely pushing away his memories of Simone for another girl? And that girl was Claire nonetheless.

The silence that had settled over them was almost too much. Both of them seemed too afraid to be the first one to talk.

Claire was the first to speak. It was apparent that she hated the silence that had settled over the two of them. It made her uneasy. She had to say something. Do something to fill the silence.

"Maybe I should go," she said, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

Peter shook his head in response. "It's not safe."

Claire took a deep breath. She understood that Peter was grieving for Simone, it would be inhuman of him not to. But still she began to wonder how long he was going to be like this, sad and distant from everything and everyone else. Claire had no idea what had gone on between Peter and Isaac earlier, before Simone had been killed. She desperately wanted to know what it was that they had fought about. How bad could it have been that they had to get physical about it? Claire thought that maybe, if she knew what had happened, she might be able to help him. With her arms crossed over her chest, Claire sighed before she spoke. "I can't get hurt. Remember?"

Despite the current situation, Peter cast a glance over at her and allowed himself a small chuckle. "Yeah," he said sadly. He paused before he spoke again, "-but still."

Claire nodded and tugged nervously at the hem of her green sweater. She wanted to stay, but she didn't want it to be like this. She and Peter were barely interacting at all.  
"You know, we can talk." Claire paused. "If you want. I mean, I understand if you don't want- because we don't- You don't need to tell me anything, Peter. It's your decision. But, it's always been. I mean, what do I know? It's not like I knew Simone. Or anything about the two of you. And I barely even know you at all. And you don't know me and us. we don't have to talk like we're friends or anything like that. You're Peter. The hero. And I- I'm just me. I'm just Claire. And I-"

Claire had said all of this very fast and Peter had tried his best to listen patiently to what she had to say. He was trying to follow her little speech, but it seemed to him that she was just repeating herself.

"Claire," he interrupted, "-wait."

Claire stopped and bit her lip nervously, her cheeks reddening slightly. There she went, making a complete fool of herself. She could only imagine what Peter must think of her now. Probably that she was just a silly little girl. Only seventeen with no real purpose. It was stupid of her to think that he could have any interest in her at all. Right now what Claire needed to do was put aside any feelings she might be harboring for Peter and try to help him with whatever he needed.

"Sorry." Claire replied. "I'm rambling. That made no sense at all. I just-"

"No," Peter said. "It's- I get it." There was a pause. "How did you get here?" He stopped again to take a deep breath in and then followed with another question, "How did you find out? About Simone."

Claire briefly ran through all of the information in her mind. She carefully thought over what the best way to tell Peter would be and where she should begin. Now that Peter had asked, the truth would have to come out. She couldn't lie to him. The truth was that finding out about Simone and getting away from Texas had taken quite a bit of detective work on her part. The real reason she'd come in the first place was simply to see Peter. Things in Odessa felt wrong and Claire had thought that maybe Peter could help her; only she hadn't thought that Peter would be having such huge problems of his own.

Getting away from her mother had been easy enough. Everything that had happened so far with her mother and that what her father had done scared her. She had no idea what her father would do to her next. She truly had no idea what her father was really capable of.

Now getting away from her father; that had been a different story. But, she knew her father well. All of those people in the house. And then the fighting. In some miraculous way Claire had managed to get out. There was no doubt in her mind that her father would find her again. But for now, she'd deal with what she got.

The first time Claire had even had the slightest hint about Simone had been when the most difficult part of her journey had been over, when she'd finally gotten to New York. It had seemed that every single television in the airport had been loudly proclaiming that someone had been shot at the studio of the popular artist Isaac Mendez. Claire overheard people whispering about a woman and something about Peter Petrelli.

It was all a somewhat complicated story, so Claire figured that it would be beneficial for the both of them if she just gave Peter a shortened version.

"I ran," she paused before adding, "I heard about Simone on the news. Well, not by name. But, it wasn't that hard to figure out. I mean, I went to check it out and someone said something about Peter Petrelli inside so, I snuck in."

Peter nodded, ignoring for now the fact that he felt like there were things that Claire was not telling him. "Where are you staying?"

Claire shrugged and admitted, "I hadn't thought about that."

Peter nodded and looked as though he was thinking hard. "You could stay here. Or I could ask my mom if-" he stopped and shook his head. "No. Nevermind. So, you can stay here or I can try and help you find somewhere else."

"Really? I mean, are you sure? You don't have to-"

"No. I should clean up though," Peter said, giving her a small smile.

"Nah, you don't have to." Claire returned the smile. "It's your house. You're the one letting me stay. Besides, I'm used to it."

Peter shook his head. "I'll be quick. You can just close your eyes and pretend you haven't been here all this time. Here," he handed her the bag she'd brought with her.

Claire took it. "Okay," she said, covering her eyes with her hands.

After a few minutes, Peter gave her the okay. It couldn't have been all that messy because it didn't take him that long at all.

"Thanks, Peter," Claire said, smiling.

"Don't mention it," Peter said flatly.

Claire sensed that there was something on his mind. "Peter, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," Claire said. "Thanks again, Peter." She moved closer and placed a quick kiss on his cheek and then pulled away.

Peter backed away. "Claire," he said in a tone that suggested he was talking to a five-year old.

"I'm sorry," Claire replied, looking down at her feet. "I'm just- Thanks," she finished. She had enjoyed her brief physical encounter with Peter, but she was careful not to show that too much. For now, she'd keep it a secret. Peter didn't need to know just yet and as Claire was not exactly crystal clear about what her feelings were for Peter, this would give her time to figure it out.

Peter bit his lip. "What about your mom, Claire?"

"Don't worry about it." Claire really did not feel like sharing her mom's current condition with Peter.

"Claire."

"Just don't."

Peter nodded. "I'm going out," he said. "Don't open the door or the windows or anything. No matter who it is."

Claire sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"I'll see you later," Peter said, pulling on his coat and leaving.

And though she knew it was silly Claire couldn't help but wonder if she had anything to do with Peter's sudden exit.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

A/N: I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: "Already There"  
Rating: PG13 (Just to be safe)  
Characters/Pairing: Peter/Claire  
Summary: After Simone's death, Claire helps Peter to pick up the pieces.  
Spoilers: Not really. As long as you saw up to 'Unexpected'.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just wish I owned Heroes. No copyright infringement intended.  
Author's Notes: This fic does not ignore the incest storyline so please don't read it if that bothers you. This is my first Heroes fic ever and my first fic in a very long time so, feedback would be loved and very much appreciated. Constructive criticism only please. **What would I do without my beta? No idea...so thank you.**

**-----------------------------------------**

Once Peter had left her, Claire hadn't really known what to do with herself. She was alone in Peter's apartment. There were plenty of things that she could do. She could find something to eat. She could look through Peter's stuff. After all, he'd never know add comma but, no she couldn't bring herself to do that either. So, Claire sat down, right where she'd been standing. For now she would just wait for Peter to come back.

Claire barely even noticed how quickly the time was passing. This was probably due to the fact that she was lost in her own thoughts. Most of which consisted of wondering what she was doing here and where Peter was.

A knock came. It was such a surprise to Claire that she nearly jumped up off of the floor. She had to be careful. Peter obviously did not want anyone to know that she was here and her falling all over the place was definitely not 'stealth'.

Whoever it was at the door seemed to have heard her because they spoke. "Peter! I know you're in there. It's only me. It's Nathan." Claire bit her lip, unsure whether to answer. There was no telling what might happen if Nathan found her here add comma and in Peter's apartment no less! Quickly, she decided not to. "Peter, I know about you and that artist. I won't have you ruining my campaign just because you think you can save the world. You thought you could save-" Nathan paused before continuing on, "that cheerleader and look what happened. Nothing."

Claire breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Nathan's footsteps slowly retreat until finally the silence swallowed her up once again.

She began to think again, about Nathan. He knew about her. What would he do if he found out that Peter was letting her stay here with him. ? Not . Would he send her back to Odessa? Would he tell Peter that they were related? Claire had no idea how Peter would react to that add comma and frankly, she wasn't all that interested in finding. And what Peter didn't know couldn't hurt him. This time,delete comma she didn't get all that much time to think things over as it had not been but only had maybe twenty minutes when to think things over before she heard the locks click open and saw Peter appear at in the doorway.

Seeing Claire sitting on the floor, Peter raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Claire blushed and stood up. "Oh, nothing. I was just- nothing."

Peter nodded. "Right."

The awkward silence seemed to be too much for her. "Nathan came. by, " Claire blurted out.

"What'd he say?" Peter asked curiously.

"Just that he wasn't going to let you ruin his campaign," she paused. "Because you think you can save the world."

Peter didn't say anything for a few moments. It seemed that he really had nothing to say. "Maybe Nathan was right."

"Right about what?" Claire asked.

"What was I thinking? I can't save the world. I couldn't even save Simone."

"Peter," Claire said, "Simone's death wasn't your fault."

"You don't know that."

Claire put a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side in disbelief. "You don't really think I'd believe that you shot Simone?"

"I-" Peter started to speak and then stopped himself.

"Peter. We have these abilities for a reason. We're supposed to do something with them. We're supposed to help people."

Peter shook his head. "All I've done with them is hurt other people."

"No you haven't," Claire said fiercely. "You saved me."

"But-"

"Nathan was wrong, Peter. You can help people, Peter. You'll figure it out. I'll help you."

Peter gave her a brief smile. "Thanks, Claire."

"No problem," she paused. "You're still my hero."

Peter smiled again and nodded. "I have to go talk to Nathan."

Claire knew she was taking a risk and that this was probably not the best idea, but she decided to ask anyway. "Can I come with you?"

He looked reluctant at first, but then seemed to be giving in. "Okay," Peter said, nodding his head in the direction of the door.

Claire followed, not in the least bit concerned with what might happen when she showed up in front of Nathan Petrelli, and with Peter of all people.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

A/N: Not much happened here, I know. More to come! I must have rewritten this chapter about three times...Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: "Already There"   
Rating: PG13 (Just to be safe)  
Characters/Pairing: Peter/Claire  
Summary: After Simone's death, Claire helps Peter to pick up the pieces.  
Spoilers: Not really. As long as you saw up to 'Unexpected'.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just wish I owned Heroes. No copyright infringement intended.  
Author's Notes: This fic does not ignore the incest storyline so please don't read it if that bothers you. This is my first Heroes fic ever and my first fic in a very long time so, feedback would be loved and very much appreciated. Constructive criticism only please. **This chapter is not beta-ed. Just a warning.**  
-------

The two of them set off down the street. Both were silent, neither of them really knew what to say. When they finally arrived outside Nathan's office building they found that a rather large mob of people had gathered around a sleek, black car. Nathan could be seen trying to make his way to the car, he wasn't having very much luck as the swarm was slowly closing in on him. Peter spotted Nathan, grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her through the crowd towards Nathan.

"Nathan!" Peter said loudly over the clicking of the cameras and yelling reporters, pushing his way through the crowd, keeping Claire close at his side.

Spotting Peter, Nathan put a hand on his brother's shoulder and pulled him into the car. Nathan cast a small glance at Claire as she slid in the car next to Peter. Nathan did not object. In fact, he barely acknowledged her at all.

"What is it, Peter?" Nathan asked, sounding concerned and looking out the window as the car started to move down the street.

"Simone." Peter replied breathlessly. "Isaac shot her. She- she's dead. And I- I went-" Peter paused, taking a deep breath and trying his hardest to keep his voice from cracking. "Isaac. They're letting him go. He gave me this." Peter paused, pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it and handed it to Nathan.

Nathan stared at it for at least a full minute, his eyes taking in every detail of the drawing on the paper in his hands. His gaze darted quickly from Peter and then shifted to Claire until they finally rested on the drawing again. "Peter, I don't know how you expect me to help you change this. You can't let this happen, you know that?"

Peter nodded. "I never would."

Nathan locked eyes with Peter and put a hand on his shoulder. "Peter, obviously you would if that's what he's drawing. And I'm not saying you can't change it. I just think you need to take more drastic measures." Nathan handed the paper back to Peter who folded it and stuffed it back into his coat pocket.

Claire had been sitting very quietly the entire time. Listening to the conversation had made her curious. The more they talked, the more that Claire wanted to know what was so important about that little piece of paper. Obviously it was something important so, when they pulled up to Peter's apartment, Claire couldn't help but be disappointed that she hadn't gotten to listen longer. Doing her best to shrug it off, she climbed out of the car and stood awkwardly off to the side.

"Thanks Nathan." Peter said, giving Nathan a small nod before sliding out after Claire and shutting the door behind him. He turned and watched the car roll away before gesturing to Claire to follow him back into the building.

The moment they entered the apartment Peter pulled the piece of paper from his pocket, crumpled it up the best that he could, went over to a nearby garbage can and tossed it inside.

"I'm going to t- just do whatever you want," Peter said, sounding very much unsure of himself.

Claire nodded as Peter went off into the bathroom. The moment Claire heard the shower water turn on and was sure Peter was not coming out for anything she cautiously took a few steps towards the garbage can and pulled the paper out. She quickly opened it and a small gasp managed to escape her. The sketch depicted two people. Claire immediately recognized the man in the drawing; it was Peter in his apartment, in front of this very spot. He was (Claire felt her heart drop) kissing a girl. After another moment of studying the drawing Claire realized that the girl was _her_.

Claire stared at the drawing. She seemed unable to look away from it. Was this really the future? Or was it simply made up? Whatever the case, Claire did not have much time to think it over as Peter was apparently done in the bathroom. The water had stopped some minutes ago and she could hear the door beginning to open.

She quickly tossed the drawing back into the garbage, hoping that Peter would not be suspicious.

"Hey."

Claire jumped as she heard Peter's voice behind her. "Oh, hi." She couldn't help but smile slightly as he looked at her. His hair was still damp from the shower and was falling into his eyes. He looked different somehow. Less tired. Less stressed. All in all, he looked more like the Peter she knew.

Peter smiled. "What's up?"

Claire shook her head and took a step closer to him. "Nothing."

Peter nodded. "Right."

"Peter..." Claire began, but stopped once she realized she had no idea what to say next.

"Claire."

Claire inched closer to him. This would be easy, just like in the sketch. She'd just take one more step and...

Claire could not remember ever feeling like this in her in entire life. With Peter's lips against hers everything else seemed to melt away; she wasn't really paying attention to nor did she care about the consequences of this moment. She had no idea what Peter was going to say or what he was going to think. But, he hadn't pulled away yet. In fact, Claire thought she felt him kiss her back. Peter pulled her closer and slowly ran his fingertips up and down her back. He was being particularly gentle with her, he was taking it slow. And Claire was fine with that, until she began to wonder what would happen if she just- No. Claire did not want Peter to think that she was being forward. She wasn't given much time to think that over anyway, as Peter suddenly (and somewhat roughly) pulled away from her.

Claire looked up at him, searching his face for any hint of a reaction. She didn't need one.

Peter opened his mouth to speak. "You saw it."

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

A/N: Well, it's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed. And sorry for any mistakes as this chapter was unbeta-ed. Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. And because I have nothing else to do with my time I'll also be taking any plot bunnies/fic requests. So, if anyone's interested let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: "Already There"  
Rating: PG13 (Just to be safe)  
Characters/Pairing: Peter/Claire  
Summary: After Simone's death, Claire helps Peter to pick up the pieces.  
Spoilers: Not really. As long as you saw up to 'Unexpected'.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just wish I owned Heroes. No copyright infringement intended.  
Author's Notes: This fic does not ignore the incest storyline so please don't read it if that bothers you. This is my first Heroes fic ever and my first fic in a very long time so, feedback would be loved and very much appreciated. Constructive criticism only please. **This chapter is not beta-ed. Just a warning. Once again, I was bored and wanted to post ASAP.**  
-------

Claire thought it over quickly. Should she tell Peter the truth? Or would it be better for her to lie? She didn't want Peter to think that she was a snoop, but she didn't know what she could say that would cover up the lie the right way.

"I-Peter, what do you mean?"

Peter went behind her, picked the drawing from the trash once more, unfolded it, smoothed it out and showed it to her. "This."

Claire shrugged, unsure how to respond.

"Isaac gave it this to me. And now it happened." Peter ran his hands through his hair. He was obviously frustrated with himself. He laughed coldly before he spoke again. "I couldn't even stop it. You know, he just gave it to me today. How pathetic is that?"

Claire shook her head. "No. Peter...it was my fault."

"No. It wasn't. This is wrong. You're only seventeen. I should know better. And then there's Simone."

Claire sighed and reminded him, "You said you didn't love her."

"I don't. She loved Isaac. I didn't- It's not about her."

Claire reached over and brushed her hand against his. Peter didn't seem to notice and if he did, he gave her no indication that he did. "It's okay, Peter. It's not your fault."

"Claire I-" Peter cut himself off and ran his hands through his hair once more before walking quickly over to couch, sitting down and resting his elbows on his knees.

Claire hurried over to him and took a seat beside him. "What?"

Peter shook his head in response. He hadn't really been about to say anything, he was just saying her name simply for the sake of hearing it. He turned his head to look at her and found that she was already looking over at him.

She gave him a small smile in response. Claire didn't know where to go. She didn't want to say the wrong thing. The last thing she needed was to make Peter feel worse than he already did. Despite her best efforts, Claire let her gaze fall to his lips, she wanted so badly to kiss him again.

Peter inhaled deeply. He broke his gaze with Claire and looked at the ground, for some reason Peter found that looking at her gave him an odd feeling. Not that he didn't want to look at her, more that he felt bad _for _looking at her. It felt forbidden, like something he should not enjoy doing.

Claire seemed to notice that she was not looking at him. She placed her hand on top of his and gave it a tiny squeeze, determined to get him to look at her. It worked. Peter's eyes locked with hers. Neither of them seemed to think that any words needed to be said. Not that they knew what to say even if there needed to be words.

Peter could help but think of what Isaac had told him when he had been handed the sketch. _Imagine that Peter. Simone drops dead and you run off with some other girl. And look, it's a young girl too. What's the matter Peter? Simone wasn't good enough for you so you have to go and insult Simone's memory? After she defended you? _Needless to say, Peter didn't take that very well. He didn't say anything to Isaac, he just walked out. Peter had been determined to prevent the future and fix the problem and now Peter wasn't so sure that he could do that. He wasn't doing a good job of it so far, anyway.

Claire leaned in close again. Peter didn't back away, he found himself also moving in nearer to her. The two them were so close that Claire could feel Peter's breath light and pleasantly warm against her face. She took a deep breath, Peter was almost intoxicating. Claire couldn't handle it anymore, she leaned in and felt Peter brush his lips against hers. She felt it again, nothing else seemed to matter. All that mattered now was being with Peter, being close to him.

The next thing she knew, she was on of top him, kissing him as feverishly as she could manage. It surprised her that Peter would allow it to go this far. Earlier he had seemed so sure that he would not allow this to happen. And yet here they were.

A/N: What? The end? Yep, for now anyway. I know this chapter is short and unbeta-ed, but I was bored and I thought you'd like some more Paire-ness. Don't worry, there's more to come if that wasn't enough for you! Please review! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: "Already There"  
Rating: PG13 (Just to be safe)  
Characters/Pairing: Peter/Claire  
Summary: After Simone's death, Claire helps Peter to pick up the pieces.  
Spoilers: Not really. As long as you saw up to 'Unexpected'.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just wish I owned Heroes. No copyright infringement intended.  
Thanks to all the people who've read and reviewed! You keep me motivated!

I'd also like to remind everyone...THIS IS 'CESTY.

-------

"Claire. Claire, wake up."

Claire Bennett opened her eyes and stared up at the figure leaning over her. It was Peter. Looking around Claire could see that she was laying on Peter's couch. "Peter?" she said groggily.

"I came out of the bathroom and you were asleep on the floor over there." Peter snickered slightly. "I brought you over to the couch."

Claire sighed. Had it all been a dream? She could see that Peter was clutching the crumpled drawing in his hand, so that part had definitely been real. But the kisses? That had been the dream part. Claire should have known. Peter would never kiss her. It had all felt so real and now that she knew it was fake, she could only allow herself to feel disappointed. It had all just been her imagination running away with her.

Peter seemed to sense that something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Claire nodded. "I'm fine. I was just...having a weird dream."

Peter nodded, unsure how to go on. He could ask her about it, but he wasn't all that sure that he really wanted to know what it was that Claire had been thinking. Not that he expected anything from her. After all, she was only Claire.

Claire sighed again. This was all really frustrating for her. She was struggling oh so hard with her feelings for Peter and she was unsure what to do with them. All she could do was repeatedly tell herself that Peter was her uncle and that she needed to snap out of whatever phase this was that she was going through.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. That never failed to send her mind reeling off with not so family related ideas. She didn't know how much longer that she would be able to go on like this. She was almost positive that Peter could sense the school girl like crush that she had on him. It had to be painfully obvious. After all, she had only kissed him once so far, and that just been on the cheek.

But what if Peter _was _clueless? What if he had no idea whatsoever of Claire's feelings for him? No. Claire was almost positive that Peter knew. How could he not? He had to know. He _had _to. And if he didn't? Claire would have to tell him. She would have to take matters into her own hands. She couldn't wait and she certainly could not go on like this. Thinking about him the way that she was. It wasn't right, at least as long as it wasn't real it didn't seem right.

But what should she say? She couldn't just throw herself at him. As simple and easy as that would be for Claire, she would not and could not do that. It would not have the desired effect. Unless, Peter felt the same way that she did...or had completely lost his mind.

"Peter." Claire said softly.

Peter looked up from the floor, showing her that he was paying attention.

"I think I-"

Peter waited patiently.

"I love you."

A/N: How much did I dislike this chapter? So much. I was at a blah-ish block in the writing road anyway. It's all fixed now. :D I have big plans for the coming chapters so, please review and thanks for reading! I apologize for the shortness. I promise the next one will be much longer. I had mucho writer's block for this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: "Already There"   
Rating: T (Just to be safe)  
Characters/Pairing: Peter/Claire   
Summary: After Simone's death, Claire helps Peter to pick up the pieces.  
Spoilers: Not really. As long as you saw up to 'Unexpected'.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just wish I owned Heroes. No copyright infringement intended.

---------------------

There are many different kinds of love. There's the joking kind, where you're only kidding, when you can say 'I love you!' and the people involved will laugh about it, knowing it's not serious. There's the kind that comes with real family, the kind that's always there, no matter what. Probably the most thought about kind is the one shared between two people, that immense feeling of care and concern for another, of course with the addition of lust. That line that you can cross, being closer to that person than you could ever be with anyone else.

Peter was in shock. He wasn't entirely positive what she meant, there were so many things she could mean. But she couldn't _actually _love him. That would be absolutely ridiculous. They hadn't even known each other all that long, and even now there was no 'heat of the moment' excuse that Claire could give him. This moment had definitely guaranteed that there would be no more Peter and Claire that just got along as usual. Even if they both decided to drop the entire thing and just pretend that she had never said those three words.

He could not remember the last time that he'd ever said that to anyone. It was amazing what an impact that three little words could have on a person or a relationship, friendly or not. After all, Peter didn't remember telling Simone that he loved her. Perhaps it was better that way. Maybe she'd said it to him and he just wasn't thinking clearly. In any case, that did not matter anymore. His and Simone's relationship wasn't a very model example. 

Claire was still waiting for Peter to react somehow. So far he had been very cryptic and quiet. What did she possibly expect him to say? Certainly she did not think he would immediately respond with 'I love you too.'?

Peter opened his mouth as though he was about to speak and then closed it again. Right now he was beyond confused. He had thought that he and Claire were merely friends, that anything like this ever happening was impossible. That had been why he had been so nervous about the drawing that Isaac had given him. It scared him to think that there could be something more between him and Claire, something deeper that neither of them would be able to simply brush aside.

Claire looked down at the floor, obviously embarrassed. She wanted him to at least say _something_. Even a simple 'Not on your life' would have been better than the awkward silence they were both now experiencing.

Peter inhaled deeply and finally spoke. "You can't." He shook his head. "You don't."

Claire looked up at him quickly. Peter was telling _her _what she could and could not do? She knew that Peter didn't mean it that way, but it still bothered her. The way that he said it seemed like he was telling her what to do. But in a way he was. He knew that nothing good could come from the two of them being together. Nathan had made that perfectly clear earlier.

"I do. I love you, Peter. And you probably think it's silly or that I'm stupid. But I can't-" Claire paused to take and deep breath and bite her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. "I can't pretend that I don't, Peter. God, how stupid. How cheesy." Claire was crying even harder now. She was past the point of having control over her emotions. "And now I'm crying. This is just perfect." She turned away so that her back was to him.

"Claire." Peter put a hand on Claire's shoulder. He didn't really know what to say to her. He found that he really wanted to say something, _anything _to make her feel better. He didn't like to watch her cry like this. And the worst part was that Peter knew the cause of her tears. He was the cause.

But he could stop them. Easy. It was just that he had to get up the courage to do it. For some reason, now that he knew Claire, it was getting increasingly harder for Peter to just let her be, to just watch her cry.

Peter had an idea about how to help her to stop. He moved over closer to her, still facing her back. "Claire." Peter said again. Claire gave him no indication that she had heard him. It was apparent that she did not want to be here right now. Not like this. It was too bad that she couldn't be like Peter and simply disappear forever, never to be seen or found again.

Claire was doing her best to ignore Peter. She didn't think she really wanted to hear Peter's 'You're only seventeen' speech. And if Peter knew that he was her uncle? This could have been going a lot worse than it was. She swallowed hard and turned to look at him, her eyes were already red and puffy, and her cheeks were tear stained.

Peter gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. When she didn't smile back, Peter looked down at the ground for a minute before looking back at her again. He leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

Claire stiffened the moment that Peter's lips touched hers. Whatever she had thought that she would feel before was no comparison to what she was feeling now. Claire pressed her lips against Peter's and gently slid one arm around his neck. With the other, she traced random patterns onto his chest with her fingertips.

Peter put both of his arms around her, still keeping their lips pressed together, he pulled her closer and picked her up, carrying her over to his bed and setting her down. She smiled up at him as he lay down beside her. Peter smiled back and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Claire smiled and shook her head, propping herself up on her elbow to get a better look at him. "Like I said, I love you."

Peter couldn't help but feel guilty as he let out a nervous laugh. Claire didn't seem to notice, but that was good. That was all that mattered.

A/N: TA DA! Some real Paire-ness! I promise this one's not a dream. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up sometime this coming week. Thanks again and please review, it helps me be more motivated to write:)


End file.
